This has to be a dream!
by Hazel eyed spaz
Summary: Riley joins WWE and has guys all over no matter where she goes! She has any friends but what happens when she dates a friends ex-boyfriend? Read to find out! It has straight edge CM Punk,Hot but a total jerk Randy Ortan, and so many others!
1. Riley

I just got done with my match against Melina and I won! I never really liked her, she's so stuck up.

As I sat on the bench in the girls locker room my best friend Ashley came over and asked a little too excited "Hey Rose,all of us divas are going to a party after Raw, you want to come along?!"

Thinking I answered "I don't know I mean ..."

Mariah sat next to me and interrupted "Phill is going to be there, and Brian really wants you to go!"

Smiling I changed my mind "Ok, I'll go."

Mariah asked "You promise?"

Suspicious I answered "Promise."

Smiling she got up and told me "Ok great.I'll introduce you to Phill!"

Getting up without thinking I begged "Mariah no! I will be a nervous wreck!"

Giggling she told me "But Phill really wants to meet and you said the same thing when Ashley decided to introduce you to Paul and Brian."

Sighing I said "Fine, but you better be with me the whole time."

Ashley smiled and told me "Oh Rose, Paul wants to dance with you at the party!"

Putting everything together I asked "Were you guys going to take me even if I said no?"

Nodding their heads I sighed and sat down next to Ashley and brushed a blond hair with electric blue streaks back in a ponytail with 2 strands of hair hanging in my face. I then changed back in normal clothing which is my short shorts and a black Nirvana t-shirt.

I sat next to Ashley and put on eyeliner and some lip gloss. I heard the door open and Melina came in and she said "You just got lucky this time Riley, next time you won't be so lucky."

Ignoring Melina I turned to Ashley and asked "Ash, can I borrow your eyeshadow?"

Angry Melina left and Mickey James came over to me and asked "Your real name is Riley?"

Smiling slightly I answered "Yeah, Rose is my middle name, but I use it as my ring name."

Me, Mickey,Mariah, and Ashley got in my car after the Raw show was over and we headed to the club that the party was at. When we got in the club Mariah pulled towards Phill and I dragged Ashley and dragged her along and Ashley dragged Mickey along. The closer we got to Phill the more my heart pounded, I've had a crush on Phill for years. Mariah waved at Phill and he waved back with a small smile. Mariah pushed me forward a little and introduced us "Phill this is Riley, Riley this is Phill!"

Smiling he greeted "Hi Riley! I've seen you wrestle, you are really good!"

Blushing I said "Thanks, you are too!"

Ashley pulled me away and I waved bye to Phill and he laughed and waved bye as Ashley pulled towards Paul and Brian. When we reached them Brian gave me a hug and greeted "Hi Riley."

Smiling I greeted "Hi Brian."

Perfect by Simple Plan came on and I felt a hand on my shoulder and as I turned I saw Phill and Mariah smiling. Smiling back I greeted "Hey guys."

Mariah smiled sweetly and asked "Phill are you single?!"

Confused he answered "Ummmmmm, no."

Excited she said "You should date Riley since she has a crush on you and everything!"

Brian pulled me onto the dance floor before Phill could look at me and me and him slow danced. I thanked him sweetly and he said "No problem."

I heard someone say "My turn to dance with her."

Brian left with a slight smile towards me and when I turned back around I saw it was Dave Batista that said it was his turn to dance with me.

I've been friends with Dave since I joined Raw and started dating Randy Ortan. Dave looked into my hazel eyes and told me "Randy still likes you a lot, you should give him another chance."

Feeling a tear come to eyes as I remember the way Randy treated me like crap while dating I said "No, I'm not going through that again."

Dave sighed and told me "Randy has changed and he feels sorry for treating you like that."

I heard someone say "She said no. And it's my turn to dance with her."

Dave glared as Phill cut in and I was shocked for a few seconds then I said "Thanks Phill."

Smiling a smile that melted my heart he said "No problem, plus I'd hate to see you go out with Randy again."

Blushing like mad I smiled at him and he smiled back and asked "So you really have a crush on me?"

Blushing even more I answered slowly "Well, yeah."

Smiling a little bigger he asked "So, are you single?!"

Shocked I answered a little off guard "Yeah."

Phill looked into my eyes and said "I'm surprised you are, I mean all John Morrison talks about is you. He was looking for you a few minutes ago, he says he wants to get to know you better."

Grossed out by what I just heard I said "Ewwwww, gross!"

Laughing together Phill said "So, you don't like him?"

Thinking I said "He's a good wrestler and not a bad looking dude, but is such a jerk."

Me and Phill danced together until the song was over. I was about to go back to the table with Ashley and the rest of the gang but The Miz saw me and he shouted "Hey Riley come here for a few seconds!"

Sighing I walked over to him and asked "What?!"

He wrapped one arm around me and said "Well, I just wanted to meet you. I mean you are so hott and you and me would make a perfect pair."

I pushed away from The Miz and said "Not in your wildest dreams."

Smiling pervertedly he said "You are in all my dreams baby."

Phill and Mariah came over to me and Mariah pulled over to the rest of the group on the dance floor as they danced to Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry. Phill came behind me and held my hips as I danced and whispered in my ear "What did he want?"

Whispering back I told him "He was hitting on me."

The Miz and John Morrison walked over to the dance floor and danced with Layla and Brooke. Phill glared at them and The Miz glanced over at me and Phill and saw me in Phills tattooed arms and was about to come over but John stopped him and John smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back!

After dancing for a few more songs another slow song came on. I saw sitting with Mickey as Ashley danced with Paul and Mariah danced with Brian. John Morrison came over to me and asked "you don't know me, but will you dance with me?"

I thought to myself "He seems like a jerk on tv but he seems nice off camera."

Standing up I answered "Sure!"

Me and John talked while we danced to Sorry by Buckcherry, and I was right he was a really nice dude! In the middle of the song TNA wrestlers joined the party and Kaz asked "Do you think I could cut in please?"

As John left I smiled cause I've always thought Kaz was really cute and since he left Raven he seemed like a really sweet guy. Me and Kaz talked while we were dancing and we had a lot in common! After the song was over he gave me his cellphone number to call him sometime and I gave him mine.

Sitting next to Mariah she asked "Did you get Kaz's number!?"

Blushing I answered "Yeah!"

Pump It by the Black Eyed Peas came on and Mickey,Mariah, and I got out of the booth and started dancing, soon Kelly Kelly joined in with us. I had so much fun dancing with Kelly but The Miz kept staring at me and glared at Kelly which was a little awkward.

Hours later the party was over and Kaz found me and gave me a hug and said "I'll call you tomorrow."

Smiling I said "Ok, cool."

Randy was at my hotel room door when I got up to my floor. Sighing I asked "What are you doing here Randy?"

Looking at the floor he said "I wanted to talk to you."

Glaring at Randy I told him as nice as I could "I don't have anything to say to you."

Chris Jerico then came behind me and stood up for me "Yeah! So leave me and my new roomies alone!"

Widening my eyes I asked "You are my roomie!?"

Randy turned the corner and he told me "Nope, Jeff is!"

Jeff came behind me and said "Yeah, if Randy bothers you anymore just tell me."

Me and Jeff went into our hotel room and I sat on my bed and watched as Jeff came back out of the bathroom with just his boxers on. Jeff sat next to me and told me again "Riley, you are like a little sister to me and Matt, so tell us if Randy is bothering you."

Smiling I told him in calm voice "And you and Matt are like older brothers to me. But I can handle Randy."

I got ready for bed in a tank top and a pair of cotton shorts. I sat on the couch next to Jeff and he said "Riley, I love you a lot. So please tell me if Randy is bothering you."

Sighing I said "Fine. You win, I'll tell you."  
Wrapping one arm around me he said happily "Good."

There was a knock at the door and I saw Phill with a black eye and a bloody lip! I pulled Phill into the bathroom and he cleaned himself off. I asked worried "What happened!?"

Hugging me he said "Well,Randy was saying stuff about you and I got in his face about it and we got into a fist fight."

Hugging Phill back I said "Thanks for standing up for me Phill, I owe you."

Smiling he said "You could kiss me to make it even!"

Surprised I asked "What!?"

Smiling back he told me "I've liked you for a while too Riley. I've liked you for the past 6 months."

I leaned in and kissed Phill and he held me closer to him and we pulled apart. Phill was about to leave when Jeff asked "Phill what happened!?"

Laughing slightly he answered while looking at the outline of my bellybutton ring "Well, I heard Randy talking shit about Riley so I got in his face about it and he punched me and I punched him back, well you get the point."

Jeff sighed and said "See Riley, I told you can't handle Randy alone!"

Phill asked me randomly before I could say something back to Jeff "Riley what are you doing tomorrow?"

Thinking I said "Nothing, why?"

Smiling he said "I'm taking you to get a tattoo and get your lip pierced."

Hugging Phill I said excited "Yay! Thanks Phill, you rock!"

Kissing Phill on the cheek he hugged me and left. I sat back on the couch next to Jeff and he smiled at me and I asked "What?"

Smiling very smug he said "You like Phill!"

Getting up from the couch I said "Yeah, I mean he's a nice guy and he's a great wrestler."

I went to my bed and I got about an hour of sleep when I felt Jeff shaking me and I asked tired "Jeff what the hell are you doing?"

He whispered "Phill is here, he wants to see you."

I got up and went over to the couch to see Phill with a bloody lip again! Sitting next to Phill and hugging him from the side I asked "What happened!?"

Sighing he said "Well, Randy heard about us hanging out together and he got mad and punched me. And I didn't feel like fighting with him so I went to the nearest place, which is here."

Dragging Phill to the bathroom again I hopped on the counter as he washed the blood from his lips and I asked "Phill do you like me that much really?"

Smiling he answered "Yeah, you're beautiful and are a little crazy but still awesome to hang with."

Jeff came in with a bloody lip and said "Ok, Randy is outside the door. Phill you are sharing the bed with Riley and I'm sleeping on the couch."

Jeff cleaned the blood from his lips too and I sat there and asked "Why does Randy still have to love me!?"

Phill looked me up and down and said "Cause you're sexy as hell."

Blushing I said "Thanks Phill."

We all decided to go to sleep after the blood stopped coming from their lips. I was laying on the right side of my bed and I was thinking "Phill must like me a lot to fight with Randy for just saying stuff about me."

Phill turned over to face my back and he wrapped his arms around my stomach and asked "Can't sleep either?"

Looking at the door wondering if Randy was still there I answered "Nope,have a lot on my mind?"

Phill kissed my cheek and said "Me too."

Turning to face Phill I asked "Phill can I ask you something?"

Confused Phill asked "Sure, but I can ask you something too?"

Smiling slightly I answered not even one bit tired "Sure."

There was a moment of silent and Phill asked "I know I just meet you, but will you be my girl?"

Shocked my eyes widened and I said...


	2. Flock

Shocked my eyes widened and I said "I'm sorry but no. We just meet and I'd feel awkward being in a relationship like that."

Hurt Phil argued "But you dated Randy the first day you meet him."

Sighing I answered "Yeah, and that showed me to not date anyone unless I've known them for a couple of months."

Phil took a deep breath and said "Ok, I understand. I think Randy is gone so I'm going to leave and go back to my hotel room."

I got up with Phil and walked him to the door. I was about to shut the door when Randy put one hand over my mouth and pulled me back lightly.

Randy let go of my mouth when I agreed to not shout or scream. And he turned me towards him and said "Riley I need to talk to you."

Angry at Randy I said "No."

Randy hugged me close and said "Ok, Riley listen. Phil is lying to you. I never beat him up,i haven't seen him since he left the club."

Ashley walked over to me and helped Randy by telling me honestly "It's true,Randy was at the party until 3 minutes ago."

Confused I asked "Well, how did he get the black eye and bloody lip?"

Ashley guessed unsure "Don't know for sure, but maybe he punched himself and said Randy did it."

Pulling myself away from Randy I said "Ok, prove it to me."

Ashley pulled to Phil's hotel room and told me to hide behind Randy and Ashley asked when Phil opened the door "Why the hell did you lie to Riley!?"

Laughing Phil said "Well I have Riley wrapped around my little finger so she won't believe you."

Folding her arms and saying "Leave Riley alone Phil! Why she loves you I'll never know, but leave her alone."

Randy added coldly "It's real heartless of you to lie to Riley and say I punched you when I didn't see you since you left the party."

Phil smiled and said "Well,Riley will believe every word I say, so it's no use telling her I'm lying."

Ashley smiled evilly and asked "So, you are lying to Riley because?"

Confused about Ashley's smile he answered "Yeah, all I had to do is hurt myself and say Randy did it. Why are you smiling?"

Stepping out from behind Randy I asked feeling tears come to my eyes "Why the hell did you lie to me!?"

Phil smiled and said "Cause I can. Plus I only wanted to date you cause I knew it would make a lot of guys jealous."

I didn't want to hear one more word from Phill so I walked away and Randy put one arm around my shoulders and said as I walked down the hall "Riley, he's not worth your time. He was only nice to you cause he wanted you to make people jealous."

Wiping a few tears way I said "Thanks Randy."

Randy wiped away a tear and said "The next time he even looks just tell me and I will kick his punk ass! Cause well whither you like it or not you are still my girl!"

Laughing I hugged Randy and he stood there a while and finally he wrapped his arms around my waist and said "God do I miss these hugs. And the way your hair smells like vanilla."

Jeff came out with a glass bottle and threatened "Let go of each other and no one gets hurt!"

Laughing I hugged Randy one more time and went into my hotel room. I got back into my bed and Jeff climbed in on the other side and asked "You and Randy good again?"

Smiling with comfort I answered "Yeah, and proud of it."

I slept for about an hour and got up and went to Ashley's hotel room which was right next to Phil's room and when answered the door she said "Hey Riley!"

Smiling I asked "Morning Ash, do you want to come with me to get a tattoo and get my lip pierced?!"

Happy she agreed and grabbed her purse! We walked to the elevator and Phil was waiting for the elevator too. Phil turned to me and said "Riley you know I'll still date you."

Glaring along with Ashley I said "No thanks."

I heard a familiar voice but I could put a name to voice asked excited "Riley Ann McCoy is that you!?"

Turning I was face to face with Shannon Moore! I jumped into his arms and he hugged me as he said "Where have you been?!"

Shannon put me on my feet and I answered "I was in wrestling."

Shannon got a good look at me and asked "You dyed your hair?"

Confused Ashley turned to Shannon and Matt and asked "Blond isn't her natural hair color?"

Smiling Shannon told her "Nope. Her natural hair color is strawberry blond. I can still remember that beautiful hair and the way it curled."

When we got in the cab Ashley said with a smile "You should let your hair go back to curly strawberry blond, it would look cute on you!"

Smiling I said "Ok, plus I miss the curliness of my hair."

Me and Ashley both got tattoos and piercings. I got a dream catcher on my back and I got my lip pierced like I always wished.

While riding back to the hotel I said "Ashley there is something I haven't told you."

Wondering she asked "What is it?"

Looking out the window I said "I wear contacts to make my eyes hazel."

Surprised Ashley asked "What is your natural eye color?"

Looking Ashley in the eye I said "I'll show you in my hotel room."

We ran to get to my hotel room and Jeff decided to watch as I took my contacts out. Ashley and Jeff both gasped as I turned to them and Ashley commented "Riley you have beautiful blue eyes,you should show them more!"

Thinking back Jeff laughed and said "That's right,back when I first meet you back when you were about 13 almost 14 you had pretty blue eyes and long curly red hair."

Jeff then asked "Wait what happened to your freckles!?"

Holding up one finger I grabbed a tissue and got it wet and took off my make up to show my freckles I've been hiding. Ashley smiled and said "If you let your hair go back to red and curly you'll look so pretty!"

Smiling I looked in the mirror and thought to myself "I forgot how cute I was back before I dyed my hair and changed my eye color."

All 3 of us went back to my bed as I grabbed my guitar and began playing Roses by Meg & Dia. After I was done Ashley commented "That was amazing! I never knew you sang or played the bass guitar."

Smiling I said "Thanks Ash!"

Looking at the clock I noticed we had to be ready to go on ECW soon so I said "We should get going Ashley."

We left and got in a cab and drove to the arena and went to the girls dressing room. Kelly hugged both me and Ashley and we smiled as Kelly said "Thanks guys for helping me in my tag team match tonite!"

Smiling Ashley and I said "No problem."

We all got ready for our match and when we were done we headed to the ring and my entrance song Firefly by Braking Benjamin played and everyone cheered for me. Not long after I got in the ring and stood by my tag team partner Ashley and Kelly I heard Beth Phenoics song play and Melina and Layla came down to the ring with her.

The match started with Melina and me. Melina was afraid of me and tagged in Layla in the second the bell rang. Layla and me threw punches at each other for a few minutes then she tagged in Beth and I tagged in Ashley.

The match went back and forth for a while then Ashley tagged me in and I was doing great and as I was going to pin Beth Layla got in the ring but Kelly beat her to the ground. I got the pin and jumped up and down with my partners!

As I got out of the ring I heard Beth scream into a microphone "Rose get in this ring right now! I want a one on one match right now!"

I got in the ring and me and Beth were fighting and throwing punches and she knocked me to the mat and put a steal chair over my throat and as she was about to jump I heard John Morrison come to the ring and he yanked me out of the way and Beth landed on her spine. John took the chair off my neck and carried me back to his car.

John leaned me against his car and asked worried "Are you ok Riley?!"

Holding my throat imagining what could have happened I answered "Yeah, fine.Thanks for saving me out there."

Smiling he said "No problem Riley. I consider you a friend so I decided to help you."

Hugging John I repeated grateful "Thanks John."

Hugging back John said "No problem."

Ashley and Kelly came over to me and asked just as worried as John "Are you ok?"

Smiling I answered with my head against Johns shoulder "I'm fine."

John pulled back and asked "Riley we are all going to a party after ECW, you want to come?"

Smiling I agreed "Sure! I'd love to."

After ECW me and Ashley got in Kelly's car and drove to the same club. Everyone was there and when I saw Randy he came over to me and said "Hey, you took your contacts out! I love your eyes without your contacts."

Blushing I said "Thanks."

Dave came over to me and commented "Hey Riley has her contacts out!"

Laughing at Dave's excited face I answered "Yeah, I think I look better without them."

I soon started dancing with Ashley,Mickie,Kelly,and Mariah! And while dancing I saw Phil watching me and to make Phil jealous Randy came beside and started dancing and Dave soon joined us. Paul and Brian joined seconds later and I ended up up dancing with Paul to Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown and I had so much fun! I laughed almost the whole time I was with Paul so I laughed a lot while dancing with him.

Paul then shouted over the music "Did you hear what group is coming back to WWE!?"

Confused and excited cause I really wanted to know I asked "Who!?"

Smiling he answered knowing I would be excited "Ravens Flock."

My jaw dropped to the floor and Paul laughed and said "You look happy!"

Smiling I answered "Yeah, Ravens Flock kicks ass."

Ashley was all over Brian and as I looked at Brian and Ashley Paul said "Don't worry, me and her broke up an hour ago."

Faking a smile I said "Sorry to hear that."

Lips Of Angel came over the speaker and Paul asked "Riley, you want to dance?"

Smiling with joy I answered "I'd love to!"

I thought to myself while Paul wrapped his arms around my waist "I can die a happy woman now! I've liked Paul for a while now and I've always wanted to slow dance with him and now I am!"

Phil glared as I slow danced with Paul and I meet his eyes with mine he looked down at the floor hurt. Mariah was dancing with Dave,Randy was dancing with Mickie, and Ashley was dancing with Brian. Kelly was off talking to Phil as he confessed something to her she hugged him and looked at me with a slight smile.

The slow song was over and Smack That by Akon came on and all the guy knew to leave cause this was Mariahs,Ashleys,Mickies, and mines song and we go crazy when it comes on.

We danced like a bunch of strippers, but very sexy strippers! When the song was over Kelly asked "Riley do you think I could sleep in your room tonite?"

Smiling I said "Sure,Jeff is going to be with his brother all night getting drunk."

Kelly then said happy "We should invite everyone and make it like a sleep over!"

Excited I agreed "Yeah! That's be a lot of fun!"

We asked Ashley,Mickie,Mariah, and Michelle and they all agreed to come! While dancing with Kelly and Michelle Ashley came over and told in a whisper while dancing "Some wrestler has a crush on you."

Smiling I asked "Who?"

Smiling she answered "Paul London."

My jaw dropped to the floor and I was in complete shock. I came out of that shock when Brian tapped my shoulder and said "Ravens flock is here."

Me and Ashley both turned our heads towards the bar and we saw Terri Saturn,Billy Kidman,and Raven! Ashley pulled me to the bar and asked me "What do you want to drink?"

Smiling I answered "Coke."

Sighing she said "You are such a party girl but you never drink!"

Laughing I said "I've drank before, but I stopped."

Glancing over at Ravens flock I asked "Ashley why did you drag me over here?"

Smiling she told me "Because we are going to talk to them!"

Ashley shoved me and feel backwards but Dave caught me and I laughed as Dave asked "Had a bit too much to drink Riley?"

Smiling I said "I haven't drank since 1998."

Dave put me back on my feet and I blushed as Billy glanced at me along with Raven. I walked over to Ashley and she said "Dame it! They were supposed to see you fall and ask if you were ok."


	3. Rod Ferrell

Me and Ashley were walking back to the booth when I heard someone demand "Hey Rose come over here."

I heard that voice before it was Raven's voice. I walked over to them shyly and Raven asked "Are you interested in joining Ravens Flock?"

Shocked I answered "I don't know, I'll have to think about it."

Billy wrapped one arm around my shoulders and begged "Please join! We need a pretty female to attract more male fans, and you are way more than pretty."

Raven asked "Billy why are flirting with Rose?"

Billy smiled and told him "Well cause she's sexy as hell and she's not all girly in the ring like some of the other divas, she's different."

Blushing I said "Well I think about joining and let you guys know."

Billy smiled a smile that melted my heart and said "That's all we ask."

Billy kissed my cheek and I blushed a dark red and walked away with a smile. I sat next to Jeff and he asked going into big brother mode "What did Raven want?"

Smiling I answered honestly "They want me to join them!"

Brian was on the other side of Jeff and he asked "Riley we have a better idea! Join me and Paul, you'd fit in great, all 3 of us have lost our sanity and we are all a bit goofy! Plus all 3 of us are already good friend."

Paul added with a smile "Plus unlike Raven we are not abusive."

I thought to myself "Good point. Raven is somewhat abusive."

Raven and his group came beside me and Raven argued "I'm not going to be abusive towards Rose. She beautiful and is a really cool person."

Billy left with me as I walked towards the bar and when we reached the bar he said "Riley, Raven would never hurt you on purpose. He says he'd hit a girl but he'd never hit you."

Faking a smile I said "Yeah, but I don't know what to do."

Billy hugged me and he said "Don't worry, you are smart you'll make the right choice."

Smiling with comfort I said happy "Thanks Billy. You really are sweet, I owe you one for helping me out."

With a huge smile he decided "I know a way you would repay me!"

Surprised I asked "You already thought of one!?"

Billy laughed and said "Yes I have! Ok, kiss me on the lips and we can call it even."

I kissed Billy for about 5 seconds and it was sweet and cute. And he is one hell of a kisser! He kisses way better than any guy I have ever kissed!

When me and him pulled apart we both were heading back to the booth and Paul and Raven were arguing. Pulling Paul away from Raven Paul shouted "You wait and see Riley will choose us!"

Raven laughed as he walked away from Paul. I kept my arms wrapped around him and he complained "Raven is such a weirdo! Why you are even thinking of joining him I don't know."

Paul sat down next to Jeff and I sat on the other side of the table next to Shannon and he whispered in my ear "Riley, you don't want to get involved with Raven believe me."

A few hours later we all were walking to the hotel and Billy came beside me in his car and asked "I thought you came here in a car?"

Smiling slightly I answered "We did...but It kind of died."

Laughing Billy asked "So, you want a ride?"

Paul wrapped one arm around me and answered for me before I could say anything "No she doesn't."

Glaring at Paul Raven leaned forward and told him "Riley is 18 almost 19, she can make up her own mind. So let her go."

Paul glared at Raven and argued "Riley is not going in that car with you, if it was just Billy and Terri I'd be fine. But I won't let Riley go near that car with you in it!"

Billy drove away quickly and Paul said "Riley never talk to Raven again!"

Looking at Paul with my blue eyes I said "No, he can't be that bad."

Paul let go of me and walked over to Brian and Ashley and Mariah came over to me minutes later and confessed "Paul is really hurt you know. He's loved you more than you will ever know. Like when he heard that you were dating Randy he cried for hours. And Riley he's only looking after you, that's why he doesn't want you being around Raven."

Feeling guilty I asked "Really?"

Shaking her head she told me "Yeah,every single one of his friends have known for months. Ashley just found out months ago but she just decided to tell you."

Mickie came over and started talking to Mariah and I decided to go over to Paul. I rested my head on his shoulder and said "Hey Paul."

Looking at the ground and asked in a serious tone "What do you want Riley?"

Sad I answered in a sad tone "I'm sorry. I know you are just trying to protect me. And I promise I won't talk to Raven unless I have to."

Looking at me he hugged me close and kissed the top of my head. Paul hugged me from the back and I felt so safe and warm. Ashley smiled and asked "You guys are so cute, are you two dating?"

Smiling I said "I wish we were dating."

Paul smiled at me over my shoulder and asked very excited "You like me in that way!?"

Blushing I answered "Yeah, I've like you for a while."

Hugging me closer he asked "Riley I was wondering if you wanted to be my girl friend?"

Excited that my crush of 3 years just asked me to be his girl I turned to face him and answered "Yeah!"

Paul got in front of me and kissed me with so much passion! We stopped kissing when we heard everyone go "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Me and Paul walked hand in hand until we reached the hotel and we got in the elevator and when I got to my floor I kissed Paul and said "Night you crazy boy."

Laughing Paul said "Night you sexy thing."

After Michelle,Mariah,Mickie,Ashley,and I got into the hotel room we all sat on the bed and talked and I confessed "Guys you can't tell no one this but my older half brother is Rod Ferrell."

Confused Michelle asked "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Scared I confessed again quietly "He went to jail for killing a couple in Florida and he accused of being a vampire."

Remembering Ashley said "I remember that! Was he really a uh you know?"

Afraid to give them an honest answer I answered slowly "Yeah. But he was an amazing big brother to me."

Confused Mariah asked "But you two have different names."

Tucking my legs under me I said "Well that's cause I changed my last name when I 18 because everyone that knew my last name would call me a vampire and stuff like that. That's why I was an outsider in high school."

Mariah asked curious "What happened to your brother?"

Tears coming to my eyes I told her "He's dead, he was sentenced to death by electric chair."

Mariah tilted her head to the side and asked "So he was found guilty?"

Shaking my head I answered "Yeah, he was only 17."

Michelle hugged me and said "That's awful, he was so young."

We all decided to play truth or dare for fun and my first dare was to flirt with the next wrestler to come in this room. We heard a knock at the door and when I opened it I saw Matt standing there and he hugged me and said "Jeff wants his hairbrush."

Smiling Ashley handed Matt the brush and encouraged me "Go ahead and do it Riley,it was a dare."

Confused Matt asked "What is she talking about?"

Shy I said "Well, my dear is to flirt with the first wrestler to come in this room and yeah."

Matt pointed out "But I didn't come in the room."

Ashley and Mickie pulled Matt in the room and he wrapped one arm around me while smiling and commented in a joking way "Dame Riley you look fine!"

We all laughed and we joked around flirting for a few minutes and we stopped when he remembered he had to give Jeff his brush.

I closed the door behind Matt and continued playing truth or dare. We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. I woke up first and everyone woke up when I tripped over Mickies legs. We all got dressed and they left. Minutes later Paul knocked on the door and I let him in, he kissed me on the lips and said "Morning."

Smiling I hugged Paul and replied "Morning Paul."

We sat on the couch and talked and Paul said randomly "Riley, I love you."

Surprised I just sat there and I finally said "Awwwwwwww,Paul that's so sweet. I love you too."

Jeff came into the room and asked "What are you doing here so early Paul?"

Paul smiled and told Jeff with a big goofy smile " I'm dating Riley now!"

Jeff smiled and told us "I knew you two would date sooner or later! I mean you are both a little insane and you are both really cool."

Paul had to leave and he kissed me before leaving and when I was putting my last pair of jeans in my suitcase Jeff in and said "You and Paul really do make a cute couple! I can see you two getting married and having kids that will be in wrestling. There will be little Pauls and Rileys!"

Laughing I told Jeff in a serious tone "Jeff we just started dating."

Jeff put the thing of mine in my suitcase and argued "True but do you know how long Paul has loved you!? He's loved you for the past 3 months."

Thinking I said to Jeff "But I meet Paul only 2 ½ months ago."

Jeff told me with a slight smile "Yeah, but it was love at first sigh, he feel in love with you about 5 seconds after he lyed his eyes on you."

Turning to Jeff I argued "That's not love!That's lust!"

Sitting on the bed he argued "Same thing!"

Laughing I zippered up my suitcase and got ready to leave.

When I got on the plane I found out I sit in the middle of Billy Kidman and Raven! I sat in the middle of them and Billy said to me with a slightly fake smile "I heard you dating Paul now, I'm v very happy for you."

Smiling back I said "Thanks, I love Paul a lot and he means so much to me."

Raven turned to me and told me in a low whisper "You could so much better. I mean a lot of better guys like you."

Curious I asked "Like who?"

Raven pointed to Billy and said "He's liked you since he last saw you. All he ever talks about is you."

Paul threw a bag of peanuts at Ravens head and it hit the back of his head and Raven turned to face Paul how was sitting 2 rows back with Ashley and Brian. Paul demanded "Stay away from Riley."

Billy tapped my shoulder and told me "I think if we switch seats than they won't fight anymore."

Me and Billy switched seats and I was slightly tired and so was Billy so I used Billy's shoulder as my human pillow and he used my head as his human pillow too.

I feel asleep for about an hour than I looked at my watch and saw we only had 2 minutes until we were in my hometown of California!

I woke up Billy and he moaned and asked tired "Sleep well?"

Smiling I told him "Yeah, you make a good pillow."

Billy laughed and commented "Well thank you! And your head makes a good pillow too."

Raven looked at me and said surprised "Hey you're awake. Paul wants to talk to you. He told Jeff to give you a note when you wake up."

I turned to Jeff and asked "Did Paul give you a note?"

Reaching into his front pocket he grabbed a note and handed it to me and said "Yeah, he gave it to me a half hour ago."

The note read

_Riley, _

_I love you a lot, but I don't know if I feel safe with you hanging out with Raven so much. I don't mind you using Billy as a pillow, that was really cute. But please don't talk to Raven anymore._

_Paul_

I grabbed a pencil and wrote "_ What's so bad about talking to him?"_

I tossed the paper to Paul and he read it and he looked at me and mouthed the words "He's trouble!"


	4. Who's your daddy?

3 months later

I was sitting next to Ashley in the girls locker room and she told me "Riley you look so much better with your natural hair color!"  
Mariah sat next to me and told me in a happy tone "Yeah! I like your red and curly hair better than your blond and straight hair."

Smiling I said "Thank guys!"

I left for my match against Melina. I walked down the ramp giving high fives and smiling. Melina waited for me in the ring and when the bell rang she went to charge at me but grabbed hold of the top ropes and jumped up and she ran into the post! Me and Melina threw punches at each other for a few minutes but I got on the top ropes and jumped and landed perfectly on Melina and got the pin!

I smiled and waved to the fans as I got up. Suddenly I felt something hard hit my head and I fell to the ground. I flipped over to see Melina with a chair!

She was about to swing again but I kicked her back and she fell. Beth ran to the ring and held me still as Melina went to swing again and she hit me perfectly on the side of my head. I fell to the mat again and she laughed at me and went to hit me again but someone was holding the chair back so she couldn't swing. I couldn't move because of Beth holding me back but I saw he fall to my side holding her head and I felt a pair of unfamiliar hands grab me and I was picked up bridal style. I looked up to see Raven taking me out of the ring and Billy was holding back the chair and he left as soon as he saw I was safe.

We got to the back and Terri came over to me and asked worried "Riley are you ok!?"

Light headed I answered "Yeah, fine."

Billy looked at me and said "You look light headed."

Paul came over to Raven and asked angry "Why did you go out there?! I told you to stay away from Riley!"

Standing up for Raven I said "Paul if it weren't for Raven I'd still be out in that ring getting whacked over the head with a chair."

Paul glared at Raven and Raven argued "Riley is right! What would have happened if we didn't go out there!?"

Billy could tell that Paul and Raven were going to argue for a while so he said to Raven "Raven give me Riley, I'll take her to our locker room and have someone look at her."

Raven handed me over to Billy and Paul asked "Riley you're not really going to go with Billy are you?"

Billy walked away and I wrapped my arms around Billy's neck and Billy asked "What does Paul have against Raven?"

Sighing I answered honestly "I have no clue."

Billy put me on their couch and asked a bit too concerned "Do you feel any pain?"

Smiling I answered "No, just a little light headed."

Billy lifted my head up and let me use his legs as a pillow. Looking up at Billy I asked "Who's idea was it come to the ring?"

Billy looked at with his brown eyes and answered with a slight smile "It was Ravens idea. He saw you won the match and he saw Melina grab a chair and he told us to get out there and save you. Believe it or not Riley he loves you like a daughter,and nothing is going to change that, not even Paul can change that."

Smiling I said "Wow,Raven is a really nice guy."

Smiling back slightly Billy said "Yeah, he only acts like a weirdo on tv. He's a really cool person off tv, like he loves little kids."

As Billy ran his fingers through my hair I asked "Where the hell did you guys come from when you saved me!?"

Laughing he answered "We came out of the crowd."

Raven came in and asked "Is she alright?"

Looking down at me Billy answered "From what she says she's fine."

A trainer came in and looked at me checking everything. He stopped at my wrist and announced "Ok, you broke your wrist."

The trainer put a cast on it and said "Ok, keep it on for about a month Riley."

Nodding my head I answered "Ok."

I got off the couch and hugged Billy and Terri, and when I got to Raven I said "Thanks for going into the ring to save me."

I hugged Raven and Raven hugged me back tightly and he told me "Paul wants to talk to you,he said to meet him in his locker room."

Billy came over with a marker and signed my cast with a heart at the end and his phone #, Terri did the same but without the heart. Raven signed and put his number too. I left and headed down the hall to meet Paul. I knocked on the door and Brian let me in and he hugged me and asked "You feel any better?"

Smiling I answered "Yeah."

Paul came out of the shower with dripping wet hair and said "Riley, I'm being serious, never talk to Raven!"

Arguing I said in a calm voice "Paul, Raven is a really nice guy. He saved me and he looks after me like a daughter."

Paul looked at the ground and gave me two options "Ok, you have two choices. You have to choose, it's either me or him."

Widening my eyes in shock I asked "You're kidding right?"

Shaking his head he told me with a straight face "You can't have us both Riley."

Tears came to my eyes and I told him "I don't know why you are acting this way Paul, but if I have to choose than I'm choosing Raven."

Pauls eyes widened along with Brians and as I was walking to the door I saw tears coming down Pauls cheeks. I turned to Paul and said "If you change your mind about me being friends with Raven let me know."

I walked to the girls dressing room and I sat on a bench and cried. Ashley sat next to me and asked "Riley what's wrong?!"

Looking at Ashley I told her "Me and Paul broke up cause he told me I can't be friends with Raven and date him at the same time, so I chose Raven."

Ashley dragged me over to Paul's and Brian's locker room and she dragged Paul out and said "Paul, you can't make her stop talking to Raven, and Riley Paul loves you so much, he's just looking out for you."

Looking at Paul I said "Sorry for choosing Raven over you."

Paul glared at me and told me angry "Riley, Raven is no good! I was looking after you and you didn't even care! I never want to talk to you again."

Tears coming to my eyes I ran towards the girls locker room as Ashley ran after me and shouted "Riley, I'm sure he didn't mean any of that! Come back, you can talk this out!"

I ran until Randy stopped me and asked "Riley you ok?"

Tears escaped my eyes and Randy hugged me and asked "You and Paul brake up?"

Taking a deep breath I confessed "Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it."

Billy was coming around the corner about a foot away from me and I pulled away from Randy and waved by and asked "Can I still join Ravens Flock?"

Thinking he answered "Yeah, I guess. Wait, you're going to join!?"

Laughing at his excited face I answered "Yeap!"

Billy hugged me tight and spinned me in a circle and said "Raven is going to be so happy!"

Me and Billy walked to Raven's locker room with our arms hocked together and Billy asked while sticking his head into Ravens room"Guess who wants to join Ravens Flock!?"

Confused Raven asked "Who?"

Billy pulled me into the room with him and Ravens jaw dropped and he asked "Riley seriously wants to join!?"

Smiling I nodded my head and Raven hugged me and said "You are the perfect addition to the group!"

Terri added "Yeah, you're insane and sexy as hell with your natural hair back!"

We decided that they would bring me to the ring with them and introduce me as the new member.

I was standing with Billy,Raven,and Terri when Paul walked by and asked "Can I talk to you Riley?"

Billy wrapped his arms around my black Escape The Fate shirt and said in a tough voice "Nope, you said you never want to talk to her again.So she's mine now!"

Paul looked at me and asked "Riley, you didn't?!"

Raven got in Paul's face and said "Yeah she did!"

Paul left and when Raven went through and announced into a microphone "We have got a new member,and she is sexy as she can be."

I stepped out from the curtain and some people booed me and some clapped. I walked to the ring next to Billy and he wrapped one arm around my waist and held me close.

Billy got in the ring and waited for his mystery partner and when the music played I was shocked! The music belonged to Paul!

Paul walked around the ring and as he came towards me Billy jumped out of the ring and stood in front of me and glared at Paul.

Paul walked around me and Billy got in the ring as Paul got in the ring. I cheered for Billy and he did well until Paul jumped from the ropes and kicked him in the face. Paul got the pin and Billy layed on mat in pain. I got in the ring and got by Billy's side and he smiled at me and leaned up and kissed my cheek and I blushed and I stood up and helped Billy up. Paul was still in the ring and he glared as Billy wrapped one arm around me.

We got to the back and Raven said "Ok from now on if one of us goes to th ring Riley is coming along. She seems to be Billy's good luck charm, this was his best match so far."

Raven had a match in an hour and I talked to Billy and Terri as he got ready. Raven came out all ready and asked "So how is your wrist doing?"

Sitting next to Raven on the couch I answered "Ok, but I can't wrestle for a month."

Billy sat next to me and pulled me into a hug and promised "Don't worry, it will go fast."

Raven and me headed to the curtain together and he asked "Riley, do you have a crush on Billy?

Blushing I answered "I've had a crush on him since I was 6."

Raven smiled and said "You should ask him out."

Me and Raven waited by the curtain and talked until we had to head to the ring. We jogged out to the ring when we heard his music play and as I walked with Raven I saw a young girl that was sticking her hand out for me to give her a high five and I walked over to her and gave her a high five and she smiled as I pat her head.

I did a back bend getting into the ring and Raven clapped for me. I stood next to Raven as Brian came down and I was getting out as Brian was getting in and he glared at me! The match didn't last very long, Raven won at the end and I got in the ring and held his hand up in the air. That same little girl was cheering for me and Raven and as we got out I gave her a hug and she smiled so big and I gave her dad a high five and as I looked at the man I thought to myself "He looks so familiar. Have I seen him before?"

Me and Raven walked to the locker room and Billy gave me a high five and said "Good job!You really are our lucky charm."

I sat next to Terri and he asked "Riley what's wrong? You look confused."

Confessing quietly I said "That guy with that little girl, he looked so familiar."

Raven pointed out "That little girl was cute! And that man had the same blue eyes as you do, and the same hair color. Kind of think of it that little girl looked just like you."

My eyes widened as I said "Oh my god! That man is my father!"

Raven looked at me confused and asked "Why are you so surprised about that?"

Standing up I said "My dad left me and my mom when I was only 3! My mom moved to Texas where my half brother lived and that was my only family!"

Raven looked at me shocked and said "That would explain why that little girl looks just like you."

Terri got up and said "I have a match in 10 minutes. You wanna come Riley?"

Walking to the door with Terri I answered happy "Sure!"

We walked to the curtain and he asked "You going to get a new song when you come back in the ring to wrestle?"

Thinking I said "Yeah. I was thinking Niki fm by Hawthorne Heights!"

We heard the music played and we went to the ring and the little girl waved at me as I walked by and she looked at me with the same pair of blue eyes as mine, I patted her head again and I looked at the man with her and I smiled slightly and he smiled back slightly.

Terri was fighting against Umaga! It was a long match but Terri got the upper hand! I got in the ring and cheered for Terri.

We got out of the ring and the little girl waved at me and I walked over to her and Terri followed me. The little girl looked about 8 years old but she was very tall for her age. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and Terri smiled at her.


	5. Mine and Billys first time together

1 month later

I saw getting for my match against Ashley. She still thinks I'm a bitch to not going back with Paul when he's asked for over and over again.

I was putting my boots on and Billy came knocked on my door and I shouted "Come in!"

He came in and commented "Wow,Riley you look amazing!"

Smiling I said while hugging Billy "Thanks."

Billy sat on the couch and asked "Raven is driving me crazy, can I go to the ring with you?"

Smiling I answered "Ok."

Billy watched and talked as I put on black eyeliner. After my make-up was on perfectly me and him went to the curtain and waited for my song to play.

Niki fm by Hawthorne Heights played and me and Billy headed to the ring and as I got in the ring I did a back bend. I walked around the ring in ripped jeans and a Hawthorne Heights stomach shirt.

Ashley came down to the ring with Paul and Brian and Ashley got in the ring and we started fighting like crazy bitches! I was doing ok in the beginning but I got better towards the end, I jumped off the top ropes and did a back flip onto Ashley! I pinned Ashley but only got a 2 count. I pulled Ashley by her hair and pulled her to the middle of the ring and got on the top ropes again and landed perfectly on Ashley and got the pin!

Billy got in the ring and hugged me as Paul watched jealous. Billy surprised me by kissing me on the lips! He backed away realizing he just kissed me, I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Brian was holding Paul back so Paul wouldn't attack.

Me and Billy left and I noticed that same little girl that looked just like me and I went over to her and hugged her and Billy smiled at the little girl and hugged her too.

We got to the locker room and sat on the couch and Raven saw us and said "That was shocking, I didn't expect you two to kiss!"

Billy cuddled closer to me and said "Me neither it just kind of came over me, I guess I just couldn't fight the urge to kiss her anymore."

Mickie knocked on the door and asked "Hey guys! Can I talk to you Riley?"

Standing up I headed for the door and when I stepped out into the hallway she begged "Riley you got to help!"

She pulled me down the hall to the left and pulled me into Paul's locker room and I realized what she was doing! I tried to pull back but she was too strong! Paul was making-out on the couch with Melina! Whispering I asked "Why do I need to help?"

Mickie shouted angry "Cause he's making-out with the flexible cow, he's gone off the deep end!"

Melina argued with Mickie while she got off the couch to get in Mickie's face "I'm not a flexible cow! Stop saying that!"

Mickie mocked her which made me laugh by going "Whatever you say you flexible cow, now mooooooooooooooooooove!"

I sat next to Paul and thought "I got to get him to see he deserves much better! Better than Melina at least."

So I leaned in and kissed Paul. He was shocked when I kissed him but he said "Wow, I forgot who sweet your kisses are."

I hugged Paul and Paul hugged me back and I asked "Can we still be friends please!?"

Smiling he answered happy "Yeah."

Kissing Paul's cheek I got up and left. As I was walking back to Raven's locker room I saw Raven and Billy arguing and Billy said "Fine, I quit! But Riley is leaving with me!"

Raven saw me and asked "Are you leaving Ravens Flock with him!?"

Scared I answered after taking a step back "Yeah."

Billy hugged me and kissed me, Raven glared at us and he said "Remember Riley we always will have a place for you in Ravens Flock."

Me and Billy went to my locker room to hang out, but some how ended up making out. After an hour we decided to go back to the hotel together. As I was walking to the car the cute little girl came over to me with a pen and paper and asked shyly "Rose, can I have your autograph please?"

The father came over to us as I signed my name and he commented "You look just like my daughter Riley, she's about your age. She's turning 19 next week."

Smiling I said "Mine too, I was born on Halloween!"

Amazed he said "No way! So is Riley's!"

Smiling I pretended to not know he's my father and asked "Did she by any chance have a half brother named Rod?"

Amazed he answered "Yes she did! How did you know that!"

Standing up I said "I know her. Me and her have known each other since I moved to Texas when I was 2. I knew her brother very well."

Hopeful he asked "Can you tell her I said hi!? I've tried to find her and she changed her last name and she must travel a lot cause she has no address!"

Putting my duffel bag into the back of Billy's car I told him "She changed her name alright! She changed the way she looked too for a while."

Sighing he said "Well, I haven't heard from about her since she was 18 and going to Home Coming with a emo boy, I saw her her prom a distance and she looked beautiful with her black dress. Please tell her I said hi if you see her again."

Hesitating for a while I finally said "You just did."

Billy stood beside me as the man turned to me and said "You can't be!"

Stepping closer to Billy I told him "My ring name is Rose, but my birth name before I changed my last name was Riley Rose Ferrell."

I turned so my back was towards him and I pulled my shirt up a bit to show him I had the same birthmark as my brother Rod, he gasped and said "You have the same birthmark as my son Rod! It's a upside down star just like Rods and it's on the exact same place!"

The little girl looked up at her dad and asked "Does this mean she's my sister!?"

Getting down to eye level with her he said "Yeah."

She ran up to me and I caught her and gave her a hug. A man walked past us and gave me a dirty look and said "Slut! You shouldn't have had a baby so young in life!"

My dad glared at the man and argued "They are sisters!"

The little girl looked at me and I asked "What's your name sweetie?!"

Smiling she answered "Katie Mia Ferrell."

I put her down and she left with my dad and me and Billy left too. Billy asked surprised "Why didn't you tell your birthday is on Halloween!?"

Smiling I answered "Don't know, never thought to tell you."

Billy pretended to be hurt as he said "I'm your boy friend and you never told me about your birthday! That's just cruel."

We got to the hotel and we shared the big bed and I feel asleep in Billys arms.

I had a strange dream and I woke up with a loud gasp and Billy sat up too and asked "What's wrong?"

Lying I told him "Nothing, go back to sleep."

Pulling towards him he said "I'm not tired, I haven't even sleeped yet, I was watching you sleep most of night. And I know something is wrong."

Sighing I told him "I had a dream about my brother. When I was little he used to take me vampire cult type meeting and they were so nice to me. And one of the really cute guys got me drunk and he was really drunk too,and he raped me. And my brother just stood there and watched, he didn't do one thing."

Shocked he asked "Your brother didn't do anything when he was it!?"

Tucking a piece of red hair behind my ear I said "In my dream he didn't do anything. But in real life he never knew."

Billy tried to guess "Well maybe this dream is trying to tell you something, like you should tell your brother. Give him a call you know."

Looking at the floor I told him "He's dead. He was sentenced to the electric chair when I was 7 or 8."

Billy hugged me and said "Sorry, must be hard."

Billy kissed my cheek and I turned over and I said "I think my dream is trying to tell me about him again?"

Confused he asked "Again?"

Tucking my knees up to my chest I told him in a sad tone "Yeah, when I was 14 and 16 I had that exact same dream and he came to where I was and raped me the next night. We filed rape charges but they never could find him."

Billy hugged me and said "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

The next morning I woke up and Billy left a note saying

_Riley,_

_I'm at the arena working out. I didn't want to wake you up cause you just looked so cute! But yeah, if you need me call me._

_Billy!_

I laughed at Billy's note and walked into the kitchen to grab a doughnut. My cellphone rang and as I looked at the number I realized I didn't know the number.

I picked it up and greeted "Hello?"

I heard a familiar laugh that was so soft and he said "My Riley you sure sound older! But your voice is still sweet and innocent, and we all know that you are so off from innocent!"

Realizing who it was I said "Cody, leave me alone!"

Cody was quiet and he said "Still angry I raped you 3 times!? Well it might be a 4th cause I'm starting to crave some Riley! Sweet and sexy Riley."

Angry I said "Cody, give up! I never want to see you! You have done nothing but hurt me!"

Cody said "Oh really!? You know you liked it though!"

I said angry "No, I never did! You are the reason I lost the one guy I loved!"

Cody laughed but this time it was right behind me and I turned to see his big brown eyes staring at me. I shut my phone and demanded "Leave me alone Cody."

Putting his hands up he said "I just came here to see what you've been up too."

Folding my arms over my chest I said "No, you said that last time, and what happened? Oh yeah, I got pregnant and had an abortion."

Laughing he said "Oh come on Riley think of all the good times we've had! Remember sitting on my lap and me pushing you on the swing."

Glaring at him I said "That all changed when I was 6!"

Cody flipped a piece of jet black hair over his shoulder as he said "I can't believe you fell for that emo boy that took you to prom! He was cute I'll admit but he was such a weak guy."

Cody looked at my stomach and said "So, you must have lost that pregnancy weight to be that skinny."

Angry I said "Leave Cody! I want nothing to do with you."

Laughing he said "Oh really!?"

Cody was dragging me into the bathroom when I bit him, he stopped and asked "So, you're a biter now!?"

Cody raped me in the bathroom and I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and he said "You keep that pretty mouth of your's shut and you'll come out of here alive."

It only lasted 7 minutes. Billy came to the door and he asked "Riley, can you let me in? I forgot my keys and I can't get in."

Cody got off me and we both got dressed and when Cody went to the widow I shoved him and said "Whooooops, sorry."

I opened the door and Billy came in and I kissed him like I never kissed him before! Billy pulled me on the bed with him. He removed his shirt and I saw the most amazing upper body ever! Billy removed my blue Motley Crue shirt to reveal my electric blue bra and my belly button piercing. We made out for half an hour and he was about to remove my bra when I looked out the window and saw Cody giving me a look like he was saying "What the hell are you doing with this guy, I'm so much better!"

Billy removed my pants and I giggled as he kissed my stomach and we made-out some more. I removed Billy's pants and I saw he had amazing legs, not too long not too short, just right! Billy lifted me up and pulled back the covers and started kissing me under the covers.

I stopped and asked "Wait, Billy! You're doing this cause you love me not cause I'm hot right!?"

Confused he answered "Ummmm,yeah."

Believing I said "Ok, continue."

Billy asked "Wait, you mean guys have wanted in your pants cause they think you're hot?!"

Sighing I answered "Yeah, it sucks."

He continued and he kissed up from my belly button to my bra and he removed it and threw it on the floor. We were getting too hot under the covers so we only covered ourselves from our shoulders down. As Billy started giving me hickys on my neck I saw Cody looking at me like "Dame this is hott!"

I thought to myself "If only Cody was always funny and such a goof, than I'd be his friend."

Billy ran his hands down my stomach and I giggled and Billy said "Hey, I found your tickle spot!"

Laughing I said "Yes you did, and my lower back is my tickle spot too."

Billy stopped kissing my neck and said "I never knew you had 2 tickle spots!"

Me and him made-out for a few more minutes until Billy removed his boxers and I removed my underwear. Cody seemed a bit too turned on by me and Billy getting hot and heavy. Billy than entered me,it was so much with Billy than with Cody. Cody was so rough but Billy was gentle.

When we were done Billy kissed me so with so much passion.

Billy left to go meet up with his tag team partner of next week. As soon as Billy left I ran into the bathroom and took some pregnancy pills my mom insisted I'd bring and thank god she did insist on it. I took one and Cody was standing next to me and he said "Dame, that was hot!"

Looking at him I said "You are such a pervert!"

Cody made me a promise "If you let me watch that from now on I won't rape you ever again!"

Happy I turned to Cody and said "Deal!"

Cody and me talked like old friends and had a lot of laughs. Cody left when Billy came back .

Billy came behind me and kissed my neck and I giggled and he said "My god, you have 3 tickle spots!"


	6. Big news for both Billy and me

2 years later

I woke up in my bed with a loud gasp and I looked around the room and saw no one was in my room I took a deep breath and told myself "It's just a dream."

Since I was friends with Paul again me and Ashley were back to being best friends, so I called her and she picked up and asked "Riley what's wrong,you never call me this late?"

Sighing I told her "I had the worst dream ever."

Worried about me she asked "What happened?!"

Tears coming to my eyes I said "Well, I had this boyfriend and he was murdered when we were 17. And he was in my room and told me he didn't like me being with Billy."

Ashley said "Well, it was just a dream Riley."

Sighing I said "Yeah, but that's something Jake would say! He was always way too protective of me."

Ashley came over to my house and checked on me. When she knocked on the door and said "Riley, it's me Ashley!"

I got off my bed and walked to the door and as I leaved my room I smelt a strong odor of tag and I wiped a tear from my cheek and answered the door.

Me and Ashley went into my room and she noticed the smell of tag and asked "Was a guy here?"

Panicking I told her "No,that's the strange thing it just appeared! Jake used that same exact amount and the same kind."

Ashley sat on my bed and guessed "Ok, maybe he is haunting your house?"

We sat on the couch and talked and Ashley left once she was sure I was ok. I went to the fridge to grab a coke and when I turned to go back to my living room I saw Jake and he told me in this raspy voice "That's right Riley I'm haunting your house. You are mine Riley, no matter what! You loved me and I love you. If it weren't for Cody we would have been married and would have had kids by now!"

Ignoring him I walked to my sofa and sat and watched a horror movie. Jake got down to eye level with me and with his empty brown eyes he said "Riley, you can never be happy with Billy. He's not your type of guy."

My neighbors must think I'm insane now cause I shouted at a ghost "Jake, you are dead! We have no future! I've changed since you died!"

Angry he argued "No you haven't Riley! You are the same sweet,charming, and creative person I knew years ago."

Getting up I shouted "No I'm not Jake! I've changed a lot Jake, I'm not as shy, and I've become more of a normal person!"

Glaring at me he argued more angry "You were normal back in High School."

Tears coming back to my eyes as I remembered I said "No Jake I wasn't normal back then! When you died Jake I almost died! I tried to kill myself by stabbing myself, that's not normal Jake!"

I left the house and he stood by a window and watched me as I left my house. I drove 10 minutes to my mom's house and when she heard my car she ran outside shouting happily "My baby is home!"

Me and my mom walked to back porch and she asked "Riley, what's wrong?"

Looking at the grass I said "Mom believe it or not I saw Jake's ghost in my house."

My mom put her hand on my shoulder and said "Honey, I don't think you are crazy. I saw Jake when I went into your house 5 months ago, he smiled at me and went into your room."

Crying I told her "Mom, Jake is mad! He doesn't want me dating Billy. I don't know what to do!"

Rubbing my back to comfort me she told me "I'm not surprised! Jake loved you so much, and he was so protective."

After talking to my mom for a few hours I went back home and pulled a photo album out from under my bed. Ashley came in while I began to cry and she looked at the photo of me and Jake kissing and she said " This pic is adorable!"

Pointing to Jake I told her "That's Jake."

She smiled and commented "He was cute,and he looked like he loved you a lot."

Sighing I said "Yeah, but I think I should get rip all these pictures and leave Jake in my past."

Ashley looked at me and asked "You sure?"

Jake stood in the doorway of my room angry as I answered honestly "Yeah, looking at them hurts too much."

Billy came minutes later and saw a photo of me and Jake at a Halloween party when I was 15 and we were making faces at the camera, I stuck my tongue out a little and Jake made the same face. Billy sat next to me and asked "So this your ghost?"

Nodding my head I answered "Yeah, he was also my boyfriend for 6 years until he was murdered."

Looking at the picture again he said "You two looked so happy together."

Nodding again I asked "How did you know about Jake?"

Looking at the ground he answered "Ashley told me."

Billy asked "Do you still love him?"

Smiling I said "I did until I was about 18."

Billy asked with a slight smile "Can I have this picture?"

Confused about why he wanted the picture I answered "Ummmm, sure."

Billy left hours later and I got bored and decided to play a song that was stuck in my head all day. So I grabbed my guitar and sang

"_Wasted time,_w_asted breath"_

"_and for what there's nothing left"_

"_My pillow's crisp,the tears have dried"_

"_her selfish ways,my bloodshot eyes"_

"_I used to wake up everyday and hear her voice"_

"_but now waking up isn't the preferred choice"_

"_Holding back the anger and giving up my pride"_

"_I wish I could seen what she would do with her lies"_

"_Clinging on to sanity but crossing the lines"_

"_a new day awaits for my fake smile"_

"_A whole new day"_

"_a fresh new start"_

"_forget it ever happened forget things fall apart"_

"_But now that she's not in my life every little thing I see has lost it's shine"_

"_The countless hours I spent trying to please her"_

"_would the time have been wasted had this not occurred"_

"_Holding back the anger and giving up my pride"_

"_Staring at a picture of her with a tear in my eye"_

"_It's difficult to hold back all these feeling I hide"_

"_taking a deep breath I'm too numb inside"_

Jake sat on the bed next to me and he reminded me "That is our song, you even sang it at my funeral."

Getting up I said "I had to sing it, it was our song."

I left to go to the arena and when I got there Mickie pulled me into her locker room and said "Big news!"

Grabbing her by the shoulders I said "Not as big as mine."

Confused she asked "What's your big news?!"

After I made her promise she'd keep her mouth shut I whispered in her ear "Last night I found out I'm pregnant."

Mickie's jaw dropped and she asked "You dead serious!?"

Blushing I nodded my head and she hugged me and told me "Oh by the way Billy is going to propose to you tonight."

Surprised I asked "What!?"

Mickie looked up at me and said "Yeah, but you aren't supposed to know."

Mickie asked curious "So when are you going to tell Billy?"

Thinking I answered "When he proposes to me."

Billy came up to me in hall and asked "Can you come to the ring with me tonight?!"

Smiling I answered "Sure thing!"  
Half an hour later me and Billy were walking to the ring and he was fighting against Chavo. Billy won by pin fall minutes later and he motioned me to get in the ring and I did.

Billy grabbed a microphone and said "Baby, I've loved you for a long time now! You are my everything and you are exactly what I've always wanted in a girl. You are my fallen angel."

Billy got down on one knee and asked as tears came to my eyes "Riley, will you marry me?"

Unable to stop the tears of joy I said "Yes!"

Billy hugged me and held me so close. I grabbed the microphone and announced "Billy I know this maybe a shock, but I'm ...pregnant."

Billy had a huge smile across his face as he hugged and spun me in a circle, he put me on my feet and kissed.

When I got into the locker room Ashley hugged me tight and said "I can't believe you are pregnant! That's awesome! And you and Billy are getting married!"

All the divas gathered around me and looked at the diamond ring Billy gave me. I loved the ring, the diamond wasn't huge but it wasn't too small,it was just perfect!

As I was grabbing a drink from the machine in the hall DX came over to me and Hunter said "Shawn look it's a future mommy!"

Turning to DX I laughed and said "Yeah, and proud of it!"

Shawn hugged me and commented "you are going to be a great mom Riley. And hopefully the baby looks like you!"

Laughing I said "Yeah, I'm hoping it's a girl."

Smiling Hunter said "It would be so funny if she looked just like you and acted just like you! It's like Riley the next generation!"

Me and Shawn both laughed and I took a sip of my coke and Shawn pouted and I let him drink some too.

Me and Dx were talking when Jeff,Matt,and Shannon came along and Dx had to leave. As I was walking away Shannon picked me up bridal style and said "I'm so happy for you, I mean you get proposed to by Billy and you are pregnant!"

Shannon put me on my feet and all 3 of them hugged me. Shannon hugged me longer than Jeff and Matt combined! They walked with me to the girls locker room and when I got inside I saw Trish and Lita talking to Mariah!

Mariah pulled me over and introduced "Trish and Lita this is Riley! Riley this is Trish and Lita!"

Shaking hands with both of them Lita asked "So you are having Billy's baby?"

Nervous I answered "Yeah. I was surprised when I first found out."

Lita patted my stomach and smiled and said "Take good care of it, you don't want to lose it like I did."

Smiling I told her "Yeah, when I'm 8 months pregnant I think I'm going to take a break."

Mariah pouted and said "Going to miss you when you leave."

After talking to Vince I was heading to the girls locker room and Phill found me and he said "Congratulation on getting proposed and being pregnant."

Smiling I said "Thanks."

Me and Phill became good friends again. And as I walked to the girls locker room everyone congratulated me.


	7. Sky Lita Kidman

9 months later

Looking down at my huge stomach I complained "My stomach is huge!"

Lita sat next to me on my couch and said "It's not huge. It's biggish."

A few other divas came over to watch horror movies with me while Billy was working out at the arena. Lita turned to me and asked when the movie was over "When's the baby due?"

Everyone turned interested in the topic as I answered "Next week. That's why I won't be on Raw next week."

Mariah asked "Did you decided on a name?"

Smiling I answered proudly "Yeah, we're going to name her Sky."

Smiling Ashley commented "I love that name!"

They all left hours later giving me hugs as they left.

I sat on my bed and Jake sat next to me and he asked "Are you really going to have this baby?"

Turning to Jake I answered "Me and Billy are married and we really want this baby so yes."

Smiling Jake said "Good,cause I really want to watch this baby grow up."

Billy shouted as he came in the house "Riley,I'm home!"

Getting up I walked into the living room and Billy kissed me and rubbed my stomach and looked at my stomach proud. Me and Billy got ready for my last night on Raw and as we did Billy rubbed my stomach and said "I can't wait for Sky to be born."

An hour later me and Billy left and when we got there Paul and Brian walked up to me and rubbed my stomach and started talking to my stomach. Billy laughed as I glared at Paul as he said to my stomach "Believe me if you turn out like your mommy you will have lots of dates and will go out with a whole bunch of idiots and get married to a weirdo!"

When I got to the girls locker room Beth came over and started being nice as she asked "Can I feel the stomach!?"

Surprised that she was being so nice I answered nicely "Sure Beth, go right ahead!"

A few other divas joined her and felt my stomach, they all thought it was so cute when my baby kicked. Lita and Trish told them they had to leave cause I had to go to the ring and announce me leaving for a while.

Lita and Trish agreed to walk to the ring with me and as we stood next to the curtain Lita asked "Can I feel the stomach?!"

Smiling I nodded my head and Lita and Trish felt my stomach and went "Awwww!"

Guessing with I smiled I asked "She kicked?"

Smiling Lita and Trish both nodded.

My song played and we all headed to the ring and I announced "As you can see I'm going to have my baby soon. I'm very happy to know it's a healthy baby girl, but I'm sad to say that I'm going to have to leave wrestling for a while."

Melina came to the ring and said jealous "You and that dame baby! You get all the attention! All I hear about is about you and that dame baby! I'm getting sick of it!"

She went to shove me but Trish and Lita stopped her. I got out of the ring and Billy meet me half way and Lita and Trish let Melina, but Lita punched Melina right in the rib cage and Melina feel to the mat crying.

When I was leaving everyone hugged me and wished me good luck. As we drove away Billy asked "Honey are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you?"

Kissing his cheek I told him "No, I can do it. Plus Paul is going to be with me until his arm is better."

1 week later

Billy was in Texas when I started having contractions and Paul came along as my mom drove to the hospital like a crazy bitch.

After hours of sweat and tons of pain I had a healthy baby girl! I named her Sky Lita Kidman, and she had blond like my mother and had the same skin tone as me but had Billy's big brown eyes. My mom came in and looked at Sky and cried as she said "She's beautiful."

Paul looked at Sky with amazement and said "She looks like Billy."

Paul made a funny face at Sky but me and my mom ended up laughing instead.

They let me out of the hospital 2 days later they let me go home. As soon as I got home I called Billy and it rang once and he answered with "Riley, what's up!?"

Sighing I said "Sky is in the hospital, she was born on Monday so I didn't get to watch wrestling that night. But yeah, she looks like you...kinda."

Excited me asked happy "She was born and healthy!?"

Laughing I answered "Yeah! I'll send you a picture on your cellphone soon."

Mickie grabbed his phone and I heard Billy say "Hey, my phone!"

Mickie laughed and asked "Sky is ok!?"

Smiling I answered "Yeah, she's coming home tomorrow."

I was tired so I said night to Billy and everyone and went to sleep. I feel asleep fast and I woke up the next morning around 6. I looked down at my stomach and said "My stomach is back!"

Paul looked at me like I just lost my mind and I looked at him and said "You'd miss your old stomach too if you carried a baby for 9 months!"

I got a shower and got ready to get my daughter. Paul wanted to go along so we drove to the hospital together and Paul said "I already love Sky, she is so cute!"

Smiling as he said that I parked in a spot and walked in the hospital and got my daughter.

Paul decided to sit in the back with Sky and make funny faces at her and I laughed at almost all the faces!

When we got home I held Sky and sang to her and Paul sat next to me on the couch and asked "Can I hold her pleassssse?"

Giggling at his pout I handed Sky to Paul slowly and gently. Paul looked at Sky like she was his everything. I heard a knock at the door and I saw Billy and he kissed me and said "We are back in Texas again, for another month."

Paul came over holding Sky in his good hand and said "Here you go Riley."

Taking Sky from Paul I saw Billy smiling big at his first and only daughter. Billy asked happy as tears of joy came to his eyes "Can I hold Sky?"

Smiling I handed Sky to Billy and Billy kissed the top of her head. Billy came inside the house and sat on the couch with me and Paul and talked with us. It was getting late and Brian came to take Paul to the hotel. Billy and me got Sky ready for bed and Billy smiled as I sang Sky to sleep. He took her gently and sat her in her crib as she layed sleeping he whispered "It's amazing how much she looks like your mother when she's sleeping."

Looking at Sky I smiled and said "Yeah. But if she died her hair the same color of Lita's they would look like twins."

Billy chuckled and kissed me and said "I love you Riley."

Smiling I said happy "I love you too Billy."

Billy and me went to sleep, but during the middle of the night I got thirsty and woke up and got some water. I decided to check on Sky and when I did I saw Jake watching Sky sleeping with a smile across his face.

Standing next to Jake and feeling the coldness of him I asked "You like her?"

Smiling slightly he answered "No, I love her. She's adorable. She reminds me of your mom when she sleeps, but when she's awake she looks a lot like Billy."

Watching Sky sleep for a few minutes I noticed she had Jake's nose! Smiling at the thought I headed to bed and slept.

Waking up I went to check on Sky and she was awake in her crib, I picked her up and greeted happily "Morning Sky!"

Minutes later the doorbell rang and there stood Paul with his cast off,Ashley, and Brian. I let them in and Billy kissed my cheek and said "I'm going to the gym, I'll be back in a few hours."

Billy kissed Sky and me good bye and Ashley smiled excited and asked "Can I hold her!?"

Smiling I let Ashley take Sky out of my arms, Paul wrapped one arm around me by accident and pulled away when I noticed.

Brian,Paul,Ashley, and I had so much fun playing with Sky! It was only hours after watching Paul and Sky that I knew that they would be close.

It was getting late and Ashley told me with a smile while holding Sky "You should bring Sky to the arena!"

Smiling I said "I'll think about it."

Paul pouted and begged "Pleasssssssssse! I'm having too much fun with her!"

Caving in when Ashley and Brian joined him in pouting I said "Ok, fine. Plus I want Sky to get use to the wrestlers. You know, so maybe she will follow in my footsteps."

Paul took Sky out of Ashley's arms and said to Sky excited "You hear that, you will get to come see me and Uncle Brian wrestler! And maybe Aunt Ashley will babysit you!"

Confused I looked Paul and asked "Aunt Ashley and Uncle Brian?"

Smiling he said "I want us to be like family to her. I want all the wrestlers to be like family to her."

Brian held Sky and told her jokingly "Don't worry, Uncle Paul may seem crazy now, but he will seem normal after a while."

Laughing Ashley asked curious " You going to take Sky to the ring with you to night?"

Thinking I answered "I don't think so, it's a bit too dangerous."

Paul made funny faces at Sky and said "I'll go with you! I'll carry her out to the ring and if anyone tries to come out I'll protect her!"

Thinking I said "Ok."

We all got ready to leave for the show and she asked "You know, I've seen Billy with girls at the hotel, and they don't leave until morning. Not trying to be mean but I thought you should know."

Tears coming to my eyes I said "I knew he was too perfect."

Ashley held Sky and said "Don't worry, Paul still loves you alot!"

Paul and Brian came in my room and Paul asked "Does Riley know?"

I nodded my head and said as calmly as I could "Yeah, I know."

We left for the arena seconds later and some fans saw Paul holding Sky as we walked into the arena and asked "Is that Paul's and your's baby!?"

Paul would smile and say "I wish, but no. This is Billy's and Riley's baby, her name is Sky."

Every fan that saw her said she was so cute or that she looked so much like Billy.

When we got to the back I carried Sky to the back the first person to see her was DX,Matt,and Jeff Hardy. Jeff jogged over to us and asked "Sky is adorable, can hold her?"

Handing Sky to Jeff Matt came over with DX at his side and they looked at Sky. Matt held Sky after Jeff and by the way Matt looked at Sky I could tell he liked her already. Matt laughed and said "She looks like Billy but with blond hair."

We all laughed at Matt and Matt kissed her forehead and handed sky to Shawn and Shawn made funny faces at her along with Hunter! Hunter was the last to hold her and he didn't want to give her back at first but he gave her back eventually.

When I walked into the locker room Lita and Trish raced over to me. The rest of the divas came over to see Sky and one by one all the divas held Sky.

I was about to go to the ring with Paul,Brian,and Ashley when Randy came over and saw Paul holding and asked "Is this Sky!?"

Smiling I answered "Yeah!"

Randy knew we were going to the ring soon and he asked "Can I hold her when you get back?"

Smiling with joy that Randy wanted to hold my baby I answered "Sure Randy."

My music played and Paul quickly handed Sky to me and I went through the curtains and Paul,Ashley, and Brian followed after me. When I was about to get in the ring with Paul and Brian Paul grabbed Sky and held her and made funny faces at her,she looked at Paul with her big brown eyes and Paul kissed the top of her head.

Me and Ashley got in the ring and I announced "Everyone this me and Billy's baby girl Sky Lita Kidman."

Brian took Sky from Paul and cuddled with her a bit while he held her.

Billy's music played and he got in the ring and kissed me gently on lips and I asked him "Billy I know this is so random, but since I was home pregnant have you been cheating on me?"

Looking at the mat and running his fingers through his hair nervously as he answered "Yes I have Riley, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm sorry, but Riley I want a divorce."

Ashley looked at me shocked and I said while fighting back the tears in my eyes "Fine, go ahead divorce me."

We left the ring and left Billy alone in the ring while tears rolled down his cheek. Brian handed me Sky and I walked through the curtain and there stood Randy, he took Sky in one hand and gave me a hug and told me "Riley if you need anything just let me know."

Smiling I nodded my head and said "Thanks."

Randy looked at Sky and looked at Paul and laughed as he said " You know if Sky had brown hair like Paul she'd look like his daughter!"

We all gathered around Sky and laughed as we all agreed.

Randy asked interested "Are you taking Sky to Summer Slam!?"

Smiling I answered as Paul pouted "Yes, she's going to be there."


	8. Paul is daddy!

3 years later

Me and Sky were getting in the car to get Paul. Sky asked in a squeaky voice excited"Mommy are we picking up daddy!?"

Smiling I answered "No, daddy is staying at hotel."

Confused she asked "But I thought daddy always stayed with us?"

Realizing she was talking to Paul I answered "Oh, Uncle Paul! Yeah, we are picking him up and he's staying with us and so is Uncle Brian!"

Happy she clapped her hands and cheered "Yaaay, I love Uncle Brian and Uncle Paul!"

Smiling I thought "She really does love Paul and Brian! She also loves Ashley."

Pulling into a parking spot we sat and waited for Paul and Brian to come out of the building. Sky and me got out of the car as Lita came out. Hugging Lita she greeted "Hi Riley!"

Me and Lita laughed as Jeff picked up Sky and held up side down until she agreed to kiss him on the cheek. Sky laughed as Jeff put her right side up and she kissed his cheek. Jeff walked over to us with Sky in his arms. Matt soon joined us and he took Sky out of Jeffs arms, and she kissed Matt on the cheek. Jeff complained "No fair! I have to hold her up side down until she agrees to kiss me and you have to do nothing but lean your cheek toward her!"

Giggling as Jeff pretended to be hurt she kissed him on the cheek and Jeff smiled and Jeff took Sky back in his arms.

John Cena came over to us and Jeff knew she would get a running start to hug John so he her on her feet as John said happily with a huge smile "Sky!"

Sky got a running start and John caught her and hugged her close, Randy came over to us and stood next to Sky and asked while pouting "I don't get a hug!?"

Giggling Sky hugged Randy and Randy picked her up as he hugged her and held her on his side. Randy and Sky talked until Paul and Brian came along and Brian put his bags in the back of my car and got next to Randy. Randy put Sky down knowing Brian wanted a hug, and Brian got down to Sky's eye level and asked "Hug?"

Smiling Sky hugged Brian and Paul came over and said with a huge smile after Brian let go of Sky "You better give me a hug you big sweetheart!"

Sky and Paul hugged and Lita turned to me and said "If I didn't know I'd think Paul and Sky were father and daughter."

Smiling I told her "Yeah I know! And it was so cute, Sky called Paul daddy."

Looking at me Lita said "I'm not surprised! Paul has been like a father to Sky. And Sky has been like a daughter to him. All Paul talked about was Sky and you. I'm really glad you and Paul are dating again and getting married next month."

Smiling I agreed happy "Yeah, me too. I've been hurt by almost all the guys I've dated,but I know that Paul would never hurt me or Sky."

Ashley and Sky walked over to the car together and Randy sneaked up behind Sky and picked Sky up on his shoulders and Sky laughed. Billy walked over to us with Raven and Randy saw Billy and wanted to keep Billy away from Sky so he walked over to Paul. Paul took Sky off Randys shoulders and held her close. Randy took her as Billy got closer and walked over to Mickie and Mariah. Mickie and Mariah hugged Sky and Randy picked her back up.

Billy came over to me and said "I have a right to see my daughter Riley."

Raven looked at me and agreed "He's got a point."

Sighing knowing he was right I said sadly "Brian go get me Sky please."

Brian came back with Sky and when Sky saw Billy she got a running start and hugged hr daddy while saying happily "Daddy!"

Billy hugged her tight and Paul looked at Billy and Sky hurt. I wrapped my arms around Paul and he kissed me and Billy asked "So did you miss me angel?!"

Smiling she said "Sure did!"

Brian couldn't take Paul looking so hurt so he took Sky and put her on her feet and she saw Paul hurt and she ran over to Paul and Paul caught her and picked her up and held her so close. Sky kissed Paul on the cheek and Paul stopped looking so sad.

Minutes later Paul,Sky,Brian, and I got in the car and drove home. When we got in the house our new puppy Punk greeted us. Brian and Sky went in the backyard as me and Paul went into the kitchen. We heard Brian ask Sky "Do you know what next week is!?"

Smiling excited she answered "Summer Slam!And my birthday!"

Laughing Brian answered "Yeah! And all the wrestlers can't wait to see you!"

Brian and Sky came in the kitchen minutes later and he got a coke for him and he got a apple juice for Sky. Sky sat at the counter and drank her juice and Paul sat next to her and asked curious "Who do you think will win the tag team match at Summer Slam?"

Thinking she smiled and her blond hair flipped as she turned to Paul and answered positive "You and Uncle Brian! Uncle Billy and Raven don't stand a chance."

Sky finished her juice and left with Brian to go back to the backyard. Paul asked "Why did she call her dad Uncle Billy?"

Smiling I said "Cause she thinks you are dad. She called you daddy this morning in the car."

Paul looked so excited and asked "Really!?"

Laughing at his face expression I answered "Yeah, you are more of a father to her than Billy."

When Sky came into the house hand in hand with Brian Paul walked over to her and got down to eye level with her and asked "Did you really call me daddy this morning!?"

Smiling slightly she answered "Yeah."

Paul hugged her and lifted her up on his side and said happy "You can call me daddy anytime sweetheart!"

Hours later Sky was heading to bed and she hugged me and said "Night mommy."

Sky hugged Paul and said "Night daddy."

Smiling with joy he kissed her cheek and said "Night sweetie."

Sky hugged Brian and Brian carried her upside down as she giggled. Brian and Sky disappeared in her room and me and Paul went in her girly room and sat on her big bed. We all wished her good night and shut her door.

Me and Paul went to sleep in my room and Brian feel asleep on my couch that he loved so much. I woke up the next morning and saw Sky sleeping on Brian's stomach, I thought it was so cute so when Paul walked out of our room I whispered "Grab the camera, this is too cute."

Confused he looked at Brian and Sky and saw how cute they were and went "Awwwwww.They look so cute."

Taking a picture of them on the couch I got on my knees next to Paul watched as Brian and Sky slept. Paul took the the picture and showed me the picture on the camera, I giggled and commented quietly "They are adorable."

Paul and I went into the kitchen and made breakfast. Sky woke up before Brian and she climbed off his stomach and walked into the kitchen. Paul picked her up and asked "You want to help me wake up Uncle Brian!?"

Tired but happy she agreed "Ok."

So Paul and Sky got some ice and Paul sat Sky on Brian's stomach and he put the ice cubes down his pants!Brian woke up instantly and said "Wow! Morning Sky."

Yawning Sky said "Morning Uncle Brian."

Paul lifted up Sky and put her on her feet and said "Good morning Brian, I hope you woke up well."

Brian chased Paul around the backyard and Brian tackled Paul down on the ground and Sky laughed.

A few hours later the neighbor boy came over and asked "Can I play with Sky?"

Sky came running to the door as Randy came in and greeted "Hi Randy! Want to play in the backyard?!"

Randy and her went to the sandbox in the backyard and built sandcastles. Paul and I looked at them through the window as Brian left to go meet up with Ashley to talk about next week's mixed tag team match. Paul asked "Who's that little boy?"

Smiling I answered "That's Randy Romance! He's been Sky's best friend since she was born.He came over for play dates all the time when Sky was born."

Hours later Randy left to go home. Sky and Randy held hands as they walked to the door and Paul smiled and said "They are so cute."

Smiling I agreed "Yes the are, they are always doing cute stuff like that."

1 week later

It was only a few hours before we all left for Summer Slam! Sky and I answered the door to see who it was that was knocking and there stood Shannon Moore and Phill! Phill hugged Sky and lifted her up.

Shannon hugged Sky after Phill put her back on her feet. Shannon asked "Riley can I talk to you?"

Phill got down to eye level with Sky and asked excited "Hey Sky, you want to wrestle!?"

Excited she agreed and they ran to the backyard to wrestle. Me and Shannon went into the kitchen and he asked "Do you think I can bring Sky to the ring with me to night?"

Before I could say no Shanon added "Phill is going to be at ring side with her, he was the one that gave the idea."

Sighing I said "Fine, but Shannon if she has one scratch on her Paul is going to kill you."

Hugging me he cheered "Thanks Riley! You're the best!"

Shannon and me went onto the back porch to find Sky and Phill giggling. Me and Shannon sat on the grass next to Sky and Phill. Phill picked up Sky and sat her on his lap to make more room for us. Paul and Brian came outside seconds later and sat with us.

Later that night Sky left with Shannon and Phill and she came back safe and sound. Smiling I asked while getting down to eye level with Sky "So, how was the match!?"

Jumping up and down she answered "It was great! Shannon kicked John Morrisons butt!"


	9. Sky is growing up

11 years later

Sky came running into the kitchen and told me shocked "Mom there is a boy in my room!"

Smiling I asked "You're 14 almost 15, I thought you'd be happy that a boy is in your room!?"

Sitting at the table she said "I wouldn't mind if the boy wasn't a ghost!"

Realizing what she was talking about I told her "Don't worry Jake is harmless."

Getting up she went to her room with her ripped jeans dragging behind her. I heard the door bell and ran to get the door and when I opened it saw Batista! Hugging each other he asked "Where is Sky!? I haven't seen her since she was 12, and Paul says she looks so different."

Smiling I answered "She did change alot! Like her hair has gotten a whole lot darker, and she is not short or fat anymore, now she's tall and skinny."

Dave came in the house and I shouted "Sky someone wants to see you!"

Sky came jogging into the living room and saw Dave and smiled and walked over and gave him a hug. Dave smiled at Sky and said "My god except for the freckles she looks just like Billy since her hair turned to dark brown and she got tanner."

Looking at Sky I felt tears coming to my eyes. Me and Dave walked into the kitchen minutes later when the doorbell rang again and Sky jogged to go answer it. Me and Dave talked for a few minutes until Jeff came in the kitchen with Sky over his shoulder and she saw shouting "Jeff put me down! All my blood is rushing to my head! I see spots every where."

Jeff laughed along with Dave and I and put her carefully on her feet. Sky hugged Jeff and stumbled back to her room but the doorbell rang again and she walked over to the door. She came back with Matt,Shannon,Phill, and Kelly. Kelly and her hugged and they went back to her room.

Smiling I watched as Sky's ponytail flipped behind her and I thought to myself "She reminds me so much of Billy, the way she looks and the way she smiles...everything she does reminds me of Billy."

Hours later a bunch of other wrestlers came down to our house to watch fireworks go off. Kelly and Sky came out of her room and sat on the grass with the other wrestlers, but before Sky could get on the grass Paul caught her and hugged her and she hugged back. Billy came over to her and hugged her while lifting her up.

Minutes later Sky sat between Jeff and John. Billy stood next to me and said "Sky really is turning into a beautiful woman."

Smiling I said "Yeah, she looks a lot like you."

Me and Billy talked until the fireworks started. The fireworks started and it was beautiful! Everyone watched all the amazingly beautiful fireworks go off. When the fireworks were over we had a cook out with music and food. Sky's 2 close guy friends Dylan and Randy came over, and Sky's best friend Angie came over to hangout.

Billy watched protectively with Paul as Sky danced with Randy to Lips Of A Angel by Hinder. Me and Lita watched as they danced and Lita said happily "They are so cute. They should date."

Laughing I told her "Me and my mom made a bet on when they would start dating! I bet they would start dating in 6 months to a year."

Lita asked "Why that long?"

Sighing I remembered "Well,Sky just got her heart broken by her ex-boyfriend Ronnie. She dated him for 4 years. She's a lot better, but she hardly ever eats. She never eats when there is something wrong."

Kiss Me by New Found Glory (they did a remix. If you hadn't heard it yet look for it on youtube! I'm serious!) came on and Sky danced with Angie,Kelly,Mariah,and Ashley. I could help but smile as they danced and laughed.

We Sleep Forever by Aiden(love that song! :D) came on and everyone even me and Paul started dancing! I glanced over at Sky and saw her dancing with all the divas, she was dancing next to her bestfriend Angie and Beth. Randy and Dylan came over and started dancing with the divas and they didn't seem to mind! It started to drizzle a little and Randy leaned in and kissed Sky! Me and Lita were holding back both Paul and Billy as Sky wrapped her arms around Randy's neck.

They pulled apart after about 6 seconds, and started dancing again.

Storms by November Blessing started playing when the rain stopped and Randy and Dylan left but Angie stayed. So, John Morrison asked Sky to dance and Miz asked Angie to dance. Billy asked me as I watched John Morrison like a hawk "Riley, calm down it's just a dance."

Lying and angry I shouted "I am calm!"

Billy backed away and said "Sky and John are just dancing it's not like John asked sky out or something."

The party was over and Angie left. Sky and Kelly were drinking cokes in the kitchen and talking and I eavesdropped! I heard Kelly ask "So did you like dancing with John?"

Sky was silent for a while so she must have been thinking but she answered after a few seconds "Yeah, it was really sweet."

I thought to myself "No! This is bad! Really really bad!"

I was relieved when Sky added "But sweet in a brother way. I could never date John, he's like a brother to me."

I left and went to talk to Ashley. Me and Ashley talked and Ashley said randomly "Don't get mad, I don't even know if it's true but I heard that Miz has a crush on Sky."

I ran to get to Miz before he could get to his car and I asked shoving him against the car "Do you have a crush on Sky!?"

With a confused look on his face he answered "I love her like a daughter, that's it."

Letting go of Miz I walked back into the house. Paul came over to me and kissed me and announced "Brian and I got to go to settle something. I'll be back in a few hours."

Jeff wrapped one arm around Sky and said "Go with Paul. I'll babysit Sky."

Looking up at Jeff Sky argued "I don't need a babysitter."

Leaving I shut the door and heard Jeff say "Yeah you do. And plus I never get to hang with you anymore!"

Me and Paul rode to a TNA arena. Paul went up to James Storm and told him angry "I heard you've been stalking Sky, my step daughter."

James Storm looked at Paul drunk and confessed "Yes I am."

Holding back Paul I asked "Why!?"

Thinking James said calmly "Simple, she's smoking hot!And she's such a sweet girl."

Kaz came over to me and asked "Riley!?"

Smiling and holding back Paul I greeted "Hey Frank!"

James got in Paul's face and said "Believe me when Sky gets older she is going to be one sexy girl! She's got such a pretty angelic face, and it matches her personality perfectly."

Kaz separated James and Paul and told James "James, Sky is almost 15! She's too young for you, I'm sure Sky would rather date someone her own age. I'll admit that Sky is going to be very attractive when she is older but she's still a child."

Angry James walked off and Kaz asked "Riley can I follow you in the car to see Sky?"

Happily me and Paul agreed and drove home. Kaz followed us in his car and when he pulled into the driveway Sky came outside with Jeff at her side.

Kaz got out of his car and shouted happily and excited "Sky!"

Sky ran over to Kaz and jumped into his open arms. Paul and me watched as Kaz asked "Sky do you think you could come to the ring with me?"

Sky looked at me with hope in her brown eyes as she begged "Can I mom! Please!?"

Paul smiled and answered for me "Go ahead honey."

Sky hugged Paul and skipped off to the car while shouting to us "Thanks! Love you guys!"

Sky got in the car with Kaz and drove off. As I watched the car drive off I shouted at Paul "I can't believe you said yes! That's our baby and she is going to come face to face with her stalker!"

Placing both hands on my shoulders he said "Honey,Sky is a big girl and she can take care of herself! She's very smart and she's also very strong for her age."

Hours later I sat on the couch waiting for Sky to come home. Sky came through the door and I turned to her and asked interested and curious "What happened?!"

Smiling she sat on the couch with me and told me "I made a lot of friends! And I went to the ring with Kaz and Erick Young! And I meet James Storm and he was so nice. It was a blast! And the owner of TNA said he wanted me to join TNA after I graduated from High School!"

Smiling and proud of Sky I asked "Are you going to join TNA!?"

Walking to the fridge to grab a sip of coke she answered "I don't know. I'm going to try to join Raw first, but TNA is a backup plan."

Standing up I told her "Cool. Oh, you are going to either share a bed with Matt and Jeff or with Randy and Dave."

Thinking she asked "Can I sleep on the couch?"

Smiling I headed for my bedroom and answered "Sure, don't make too much noise though."


	10. From suckish to so perfect

4 years

Sky was packing her bags to leave with WWE. I sat on her bed and told her "I'm happy to have you follow in my footsteps!"

Smiling she looked at me while folding a shirt and corrected me "Not really, cause I'm going to be Triple H's manager, but I will wrestle sometimes."

I left her room and watched around the corner as Sky put the folded shirt in her duffel bag. She tucked a long piece of dark brown hair behind her ear.

The doorbell rang and in came Shawn and Hunter. I called for Sky and she came bouncing down the stairs in a Sex Pistol shirt and ripped jeans. Hunter hugged Sky and Shawn hugged Sky after Hunter. Hunter announced "Great news Sky! DX is back and you part of it!"

Sky smiled excited and said "Awesome!"  
Sky jogged back up to her room to finish packing and Shawn asked "Sky has such a great figure,why doesn't she show it?"

Quietly I explained "Well, Sky has big boobs for her body. Not so big that she looks weird or fat but big enough to distract men for a long time."

Sky came down and got a coke and Shawn asked her "Sky how tall are you?"

Thinking she answered "About 6'6."

Shawn and Hunter looked at her amazed and I laughed and told them "She got her tall genes from Billy."

Hunter looked me up and down and guess "Yeah. Cause what are you 5'2?"

Glaring I told him "I'm 5'5!"

We all laughed and Sky went back up to finish packing. We heard her footsteps and Shawn asked "Do you think we could convince her to try to show her figure off more?"

Thinking I answered "Yeah, sure. Sky is always ready to try something new."

Hunter went to Sky's room and about 5 minutes later he came back down and announced "I convinced her to show her figure off more!"

Sky came down the stairs in a neon green fishnet shirt with a DX shirt on that ended just above her belly button, and she was wearing a pair of short shorts.

Hours later DX left and Sky announced "I'm going to bed. I'm leaving tomorrow for the next Raw event."

Checking on her while she slept I creped into her room and smiled as I thought to myself "She looks so sweet and innocent when she's sleeping. She also looks so much like Billy."

I went to bed and got up at 4 in the morning. Sky was making scrambled eggs and was pouring herself a glass of orange juice. By the looks of her it looked like she had been up for about an hour, her hair was slightly damp from a shower and she looked slightly sleepy.

She ate quickly and put her stuff in the back of my car. We left and Sky played with her lip ring as Fully Alive by Flyleaf came on.

As we pulled into the airport parking lot she got out of the car and we heard someone shout "Sky!"

It was Billy and he came over with Raven at his side and they both hugged her. Billy looked at her plane ticket and laughed as he said "You are sitting next to Raven."

Raven wrapped one arm around Sky and said "Cool."

They left and Sky gave me a hug.

I watched as the plane took off and I cried as I thought to myself "My baby is gone! My little girl is all grown up. I'm getting old!"

Later that night Sky called me from her cellphone and told me "Mom, Dad and Billy are fighting."

Laughing I asked "Billy mad that you have Paul's last name?"

Sighing she answered "As always."

Giggling I said "Billy is just mad that Paul adopted you."

She answered unsure "Yeah, I guess. But they are fighting about who gets to walk me to the ring."

After comforting Sky I went to bed and slept.

Later that next night I watched Raw and smiled as DX introduced Sky "Fans! Tonight is special cause we have a female member of DX! She's amazingly beautiful,talented, and has a amazing personality! This woman may sound familiar, you might have seen her. Ladies and gentle men Sky London!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Sky as she came down to her own entrance music which was Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry. Sky got in the ring in a pair of ripped jeans and a black tanktop with a neon blue fishnet shirt over it.

She took the microphone from Hunter and said "You might know me as Riley's daughter or Paul London's adopted daughter. But I'm here to show you I'm not like either of them. Ok...maybe I am a little!"

Sky gave a short speech and left the ring with Shawn and Hunter. She looked pretty as the lights hit her face just right to show her black eyeliner and gray eyeshadow.

After a few matches Sky went to the ring with Paul and Brian. They fought against Randy and Edge and sadly Edge and Randy won. Sky got in the ring to check on Paul but Edge saw her and got a look on his face and grabbed a microphone and said "Well, well,well, if it isn't Sky London! So pretty and sweet, a little insane like her mom and has the humor of her real dad, Billy Kidman."

Sky got up with Paul and Paul looked as if he were going to attack Edge but Sky told him to just leave and forget about Edge. Paul got out of the ring but Edge wrapped one arm around Sky's wrist and kept her in the ring. He kissed Sky and Sky tried to push away but he was too strong.

Billy and Raven came running into the ring and pulled Edge away from Sky. Billy grabbed the microphone and threatened "Never ever kiss my daughter again! If you even talk to my daughter again it will be the last sound you will ever make!"

Edge felt brave and said "Billy, she's not your daughter. She's legally Paul's daughter."

Billy and Raven walked off with Sky and left the ring.

Later Sky had a match against Melina and she was doing amazing until Edge came to the ring and distracted her! The ref counted the pin as Sky pinned Melina. Sky was waving to the fans and blowing kisses when Edge speared her and she fell to the mat and was not moving! Edge was about to jump on her neck with a steel chair over it but John Morrison and The Miz ran in the ring quickly and John pushed Edge off the top ropes so he missed Sky, and Miz was checking on Sky.

I got worried with the concerned look on The Miz's face and he grabbed a microphone and demanded "We need help! She's not responding!"

Paul and Brian came running to the ring and slide in, Paul cried as Sky lyed motionless on the mat. A stretcher soon came to the ring and they took Sky to a hospital.

Paul called me after Raw and cried "Sky has broken ribs."

Me and Paul talked for hours and I thought to myself "I guess dreams do really come true. I mean my life was so suckish and now my life is so close to perfect!"


End file.
